I realize
by Eliz4
Summary: Just a mini story I wrote for a school assignment. I thought I'd enter it, enjoy!


**First Person Story**

So my name is Eliza Hopkins. I'm about 17 years old and this is the story of the height of my life last summer. I hope you'll be able to imagine all of the scenarios in one page. That is, if I could fit it in one page. This whole version of what happened is totally bias but, to me it's the truth. You could judge me however you want, but I'm a teenage girl with a lot of hormonal mood swings. Now just sit back, and enjoy the ride; it won't be long.

_Ring!_ That was the last bell of the year. That was my ticket to freedom, though not exactly what you'd expect to be freedom. It'll only take another 12 minutes sitting in the bus seat, till my summer starts. Everyone around me is so giddy with excitement. Of course, I take my seat in the front and look out the window while I pretend not to listen to other people's comments. So I was over-hearing a couple guys talk about Jenna's braces getting taken off in about a week when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, startled as the person was the one and only Xavier. "Hey Eliza, are you going to Brad's pool party on Friday?" I didn't know he cared. This time, I didn't have the excuse of homework so I said "Nah, I got volunteering work that day." After that, he shrugged and turned away.

The real reason would be that I have a family of 8. That's not including my alcoholic mom and my cheating dad. Out of all the ages that existed, I had to be oldest. I had to be the person who changes all the diapers, feeds all the mouths, and work the extra jobs. The only things mom ever did were screaming and throw her beer bottles at me. Of course, she had the worst aim ever but it was the thought that hurt. I don't hate her, I mean, she is my mother, it's not her fault she's bad at being one. I just wish she could do more around the house and not pop out anymore babies. Dad could also do better than slug around with other women. So the real reason was that I could never run my social life at this rate.

I work as a cashier at Wal-Mart on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. Thursday is for waiting on people at Red Lobsters, which is what I'm doing right now. From this job, I've realized that people can be so grouchy when they're hungry. I like this job better than my Wal-Mart job because I get paid more. The big chef also gives me extra scraps when we're done so I could sneak them to my siblings. If mom ever caught me, I'd get a blow right across the face and she'd take all the food. By the time I get home, I wonder if I can make it to my other job tomorrow because 4 year old Jenny is at the hospital.

When I got home, 12 year old John explained to me what had happened. While I was gone, dad came home just to tell my mom that she wasn't worth his time and that he was leaving her. John also mentioned that there was some foxy lady hanging on dad's arm. Unfortunately for dad, mom was sober at that time. Her face burned red and her arm swept across the coffee table in front of the sofa. All of the coasters, magazines, toys, and the glass vase fell to the floor. As you can see, I mentioned a glass case. Well, a big shard of that glass vase fell on Jenny, and blood was pouring out of her forehead. She was then rushed to the hospital by John while mom and dad continued to argue as if nothing had happened.

So today is Friday and as much as I want to stay with Jenny at the hospital, the doctor said I had to leave till it was visiting hours. I stayed at home today just in case the hospital called. Dad left already, along with his clothes and a wad of cash, from my closet. I'm making dinner in the kitchen when mom comes stumbling in. You could tell she was hung over, even in the afternoon. "He left Eliza. He left, and it's all because of YOU. You made him abandon me," mom muttered as she sat on the stool at the table. "You don't do enough around the house, that's why he left." At that moment, it was like there was this switch in my brain that had been stuck on one level for years had finally been turned on. "No mom, dad left because he couldn't stand hearing your complaints everyday." I told her.

I realize I was wrong, that I shouldn't have left the kids with my mom right after that. I just couldn't stand it. I had to cool off, and the best way to calm down was to go to Brad's party. I had the most amazing time there. I was able to talk freely with everyone and have the time of my life. Xavier and I had the longest conversation ever. It was about 10 o'clock at night when I was finally done. I walked back to my house to find the lights still on. Because I stomped out so suddenly, I forgot my keys inside. I wondered how the kids were doing and remembered that I left before I even finished cooking. As in, right before I turned off the stove. That was when I notice that what I thought was lights flash through the window, were actually flames licking the curtains down and curling them black.


End file.
